Simple Again
by Demon Shisa
Summary: Takanuva rests in a field of tall grass on Spherus Magna and reflects on his life as Takua back on the island of Mata-Nui, on the present, and on what the future holds for him on this newfound world. MY FIRST FAN FICTION, PLEAS READ


I do not own Bionicle

_italicized text_ is Takanuva thinking.

This is my first ff so please read and review.

* * *

Takanuva woke up only to find himself in a vast, windy field of tall, yellow grass. He had wandered off some time around noon, and stumbled upon this secluded spot some ways away from the new settlement. He was not used to this quiet undisturbed idleness that came with Makuta and all of his threats being brought to their judgment, and quite honestly he was board. He had known nothing but harsh, unforgiving combat for who knew how long. This lazy, simple new lifestyle made him uneasy. He was scared, of what the future held. Would he ever be able to wean himself off of his present way of life? He needed to gather himself, something that could not be done by gleefully rejoicing with his brothers and his sister.

_It's strange, I haven't felt the need to wander off for a long time, to explore. Though, I remember this being all too common back when I was..._

Takua, aimlessly searching for something, a home, adventure, but what was he looking for really? Even now he did not know, but the thought of those many long and easy days spent on that island brought back memories, very fond memories. He remembered the striking view of the stars from the roof of a Le-Koran tree hut, the warmth of the basalt sand and the blazing sun over the Ga-Wahi coast, the lonesome solitude of Ko-Wahi and the shimmer of the icecaps on mount Ihu, that dry cleansing wind of the Po-Wahi desert, and even how there was always the dull luminescent glow of a lightstone to pull you out of the darkness in the tunnels of Onu-Koro. He missed it all, though he did not realize how much so until now.

_It's gone now... my... real home... destroyed in the resurrection of Mata-Nui's body. Nothing will bring it back._

He always used to watch from the sidelines as the toa would preform the greatest of deeds, he would chronicle the events as he always did, and deep down we would wish he was a toa too. He never felt like he had a home anywhere on the island, and that was because even though he took on the form of a ta-matoran, he was really an av-matoran... a matoran of light. As a result, he was constantly trying to find a place to call home... but... there was no seventh koro... there was no seventh wahi, and Takua didn't even know he was an av-matoran, he just thought he was a very confused ta-matoran, which just made things even harder for him. Besides the few friends he did have, not many matoran on Mata-Nui liked him, in fact, they would shun and avoid him, just because of his adventurous nature. He felt that if he could become a toa, become a hero... than maybe... just maybe, they wouldn't mind him so much.

_For what? Why did I want to become a toa so bad? I had a purpose while the matoran needed me but... now what am I good for?_

In the beginning, Makuta's threats where merely rahi and bohrok, but after the bohrok-kal, Makuta started seriously trying to crush the matoran. After he sent out the six rahkshi, the great spirit had no choice but to awaken the light within a small unknowing av-matoran named Takua.

_At the moment of my best friend Jaler's death, I realized who I really was, and when I finally did placed the mask of light on my face... the curious, and often juvenile Takua died, only to be replaced with... me... but what am I? I... was Takua... maybe I am still... deep down._

Takanuva plucked one of the blades of grass that was surrounding him, picked off a few seeds that clung to the end, and let them drop into his palm. Then he held his hand out and watched as they where taken off into the wind.

_Not too long ago I was towering in stature, now I'm not too far from the height I was when I was a matoran, from how I was when it all began, from when I was not Takanuva... but Takua..._

_All of those peaceful, innocent days spent with my old friends. We didn't know what was ahead of us, how bad Makuta's threats would eventually become, the sacrifices that would eventually have to be made. _

_Matoro, I didn't know you half as much as I would have liked. What you did for us can never be repaid. The sacrifice you made was not in vain though, Makuta has been defeated for good, and even if I cant get used to it! and even if that, that memory, that paradice that was once known as the island of Mata-Nui. Even if it doesn't exist anymore!... it will always exist in the memory of the matoran, the toa, and the turaga, and in all of the beauty that the great spirit Mata-Nui left behind with the very last of his strength. And...the matoran, through all of their hardships and losses, can finally live in peace... I can be happy for that. _

_... Maybe... those peaceful, easy, and innocent days are back again... Maybe things really are..._

"simple again." Takanuva mumbled to himself as the crimson sunset settled over him, but this time the darkness would not carry with it those red eyes of Makuta's as it had so long ago, when he was Takua the last time.

* * *

What I meant by writing "when he was Takua the last time" was that, by the end of this ff, he has gone back to being Takua mentally, even though he is still Takanuva physically.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
